dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Saiyan Rage
"}} Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle |other = |ref = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS061 |movie debut = |ova debut = |game debut = Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle |type = Ability |subtype = |group =Saiyan |class = Supplementary |range = User |parent = Super Saiyan 2Dragon Ball Super Figurine |related = *Super Saiyan Blue *Pseudo Super Saiyan |derived = |users = * Trunks }} Super Saiyan Rage is a unique transformation ability achieved by Trunks utilizing the . In this form, Trunks is referred to as .Dragon Ball Super Box #6, Booklet Appearance The transformation seems to combine several traits of other Super Saiyan forms all together. The hair of the user grows more and becomes much spikier, like a combination of Super Saiyan Third Grade and Super Saiyan 2. When first achieved, the user also loses their irises with their eyes becoming completely white, however when the user masters the power they gain lighter green irises. The users' muscle mass also briefly increases immensely before shrinking back to normal, giving a sharp power increase without losing speed. Finally, the user's ki gains an dual aura: the outer being the golden aura of a normal Super Saiyan while the inner has a similar aura to that of Super Saiyan Blue—overall bearing a resemblance to the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformations. After absorbing the power made by the Earthlings, the user's aura turns completely blue like Super Saiyan Blue. Attributes The power of the form is immense. It brought a fighter who was inferior in every respect to Gokū Black's Super Saiyan Rosé, to being comfortably superior to it. Even after repeated battles, Trunks was able to utilize this form to nearly defeat Gokū Black on two separate occasions, and even overwhelm the combined power of both Black and the Zamasu of the future.Dragon Ball Super episode 62''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 63 Also, using his power he was able to nearly seal Future Zamasu with the Demon Sealing Wave technique.Dragon Ball Super episode 64 Finally, after more training with the form as well as recovering from life threatening injuries since achieving it, Trunks was able to fight and ultimately defeat the merged Zamasu, something that only the fusion of Son Gokū and Vegeta, known as Vegetto in Super Saiyan Blue form was able to accomplish before.Dragon Ball Super episode 66 Drawbacks The form isn't without its drawbacks. It drains a massive amount of stamina to use and nearly every time Trunks had used it previously he required a significant rest before he could utilize it again. Thus, Gokū Black and Zamasu were able to comfortably fight and overwhelm him when he was in his cool down period, and he could only use Super Saiyan 2, nearly killing him. In Other Media Video Games Super Saiyan Rage has appeared in various video games, first appearing in Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle under the name "Super Saiyan". It was named "Super Saiyan Rage" in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2, Super Saiyan Rage appears in the fourth DLC pack, only in the story mode. Super Saiyan Rage appears as a transformation or playable character in the following video games: Trivia * An alternative (and equally correct) translation of is "anger," which thus makes an alternative name of this form "Super Saiyan Anger." * While this technique wasn't named in the anime, it was first named in the second mission of Super Dragon Ball Heroes video game. * This technique shares its game name with Super Saiyan 2, which was named 'Super Saiyan Rage' in Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku II thirteen years prior. * The technique bears the hallmarks of a Saiyan godly transformation, down to aura similarities and shrinking muscles. Unlike Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue, however, it has not been explicitly stated what Rage is. * A Trunks' figurine packaging refers to this form as "Super Saiyan 2".Dragon Ball Super Figurine References Category:Super Saiyan Transformations Category:Anime-only Techniques Category:Anime-only Super Saiyan Transformations